


Come Away With Me

by lavenderlotion



Series: Sterek Bingo [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dead Sheriff Stilinski, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: The town had taken too much from him, far more than Stiles had been willing to give and getting out, leaving, running away was all he could do.He had nothing tying him to the town anymore.





	Come Away With Me

Stiles pulled his feet onto the seat and rested his forehead on his knee. He pushed down the guilt, forced it away like he did his grief. He was good at ignoring his own feelings by now. He watched the  _ ’Welcome to Beacon Hills’ _ sign get smaller and smaller in the passenger side mirror and he let out a long sigh. He wouldn’t let himself regret this.

The town had taken too much from him, far more than Stiles had been willing to give and getting out, leaving,  _ running away _ was all he could do. He had nothing tying him to the town anymore, not without his father alive to keep him there. He had to leave, it was the right choice and if Stiles told himself that enough times maybe it would be true.

He didn’t let himself think of the people he was leaving behind. Scott hadn’t been his brother when it really mattered, after all. The pack, well, the pack was Scott’s too. Scott was their Alpha and they didn’t know any better than to listen to him. Stiles tried not to be bitter about that, that the beta’s he had spent time teaching and training and fucking  _ caring for _ hadn’t even thought to question their Alpha when Stiles was cast aside.

Stiles closed his eyes, let his magic brighten under his skin for a long moment, let him remind himself that something good had come from his time in Beacon Hills. The death of his father had been heartbreaking and soul-crushing and  _ so fucking horrible _ but it had also unleashed Stiles’ spark, had awakened the magic that lived under Stiles’ skin. 

Stiles turned his head to the left, eyes still closed even as a warm hand wrapped around his ankle. He let his lips pull up into a smile, soft in a way Stiles hadn’t thought he would ever smile again but was so, so thankful he could. The touch was a reminder of another good thing that had come from Beacon Hills.

Derek was sat in the driver’s seat, one hand lazily on the jeep’s wheel and the other around Stiles’ ankle. His beard was longer now, nearing unkempt but Stiles loved it, if only because it was Derek’s beard. He looked softer around the edges and fuck, Stiles had hated to pull him back to the town where he lost everything, no matter how desperate Stiles had been. But Derek had come when Stiles called. He had shown up and stayed and left when Stiles asked him to.

Stiles smiled a little wider and Derek mirrored it, the skin around his eyes creasing as he did and Stiles was thankful he got to see it,  _ would _ get to see it. He closed his eyes again and thought a little goodbye to the place he once called home. He laid his hand over Derek’s, linked their fingers together around his ankle and squeezed. 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
